Various electronic apparatuses, such as tablets, PDAs and smartphones, have recently been developed. These apparatuses include a touch screen display and have a handwriting function for facilitating user's input operations.
Using the electronic apparatuses, users can create documents containing handwritten characters and/or figures as well as texts and images. The users may want to delete part of a created document.